


Friendship may sound awkward (but I think that word was created to describe us)

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: #Seiko fangirling over SNSD, Gen, IFDrabble, Seiko is a Sone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the short fanworks challenge, #IFDrabble.<br/>In which Seiko fangirls over SNSD and Naomi just grins and goes with it.<br/>[Title from: My Best Friend by SNSD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship may sound awkward (but I think that word was created to describe us)

"Naomi!" Seiko shrieked, running into Naomi's room at light speed.  
Naomi jumped and dropped the glass she was holding, cranberry juice slowly seeping into the carpet. "What is it? Fires, famine, Sachiko?" Naomi shivered at the last one, their time at Heavenly Host had not been what you might describe as pleasant.  
Petrifying? Hell yes.  
Emphasis on Hell.  
"Girls Generation's new music video is finally out! It's amazing, come on you have to see it!" Seiko practically squealed. Naomi rolled her eyes fondly, "Okay fine"  
Seiko grinned and turned on Naomi's laptop.  
The price of being friends with a Sone.


End file.
